


Failure

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boba Fett Being a Jerk, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Post Chapter 14. Din reflects. A short one-shot.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Series: Mando Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Failure

In the cockpit of the _Slave I,_ Din Djarin sat alone.

He failed. He failed to protect the kid. He failed his promise to deliver the child to his people. And now, Grogu is probably-

...Well, best not to go down that thought path.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he leave his jetpack behind? 

It's his fault. He should've been there to protect Grogu...his Foundling. 

The silver ball that the kid was so fixated on rolls out of Din's pocket, making it to the other side of the room with a soft _tink_ as it hits the wall.

The little silver ball that Grogu may never see again.

That's all it takes. He yells, punching the wall. It feels good to take all of his pent up feelings out on something. 

He yells again, punching the wall hard enough to dent it, before slumping over as a very broken noise escapes his lips. 

And then, for the first time since he was a foundling, he _cries_. He feels _tears_ escaping his eyes.

With a roar, he tosses the helmet off his head, and it lands on the ground with a _thud_. It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't care anymore who sees him. He has his elbows propped on his knees, his head is buried in his arms and his hands were clutching his elbows so tightly his fingers had gone white.

He can hear heavy footfalls descending near him, uncaring as to who it is or what they want.

"Get up, Mandalorian," Din is distantly aware of the gruff voice of Boba Fett.

Boba kicks the helmet towards Din, whose head is still buried in his arms.

"Now is not the time to be _sobbing_ , Mandalorian. It's time for action. You need to get back your foundling and I agreed to help." 

"I don't know what you're expecting me to do right now," Din says, amazed that his voice isn't cracking. "The Empire has him. I can't take the Imperial remnant on by myself."

Boba scoffs. "That's why we're going to get help. Surely you can call up your Mandalorian covert."

"They're dead," Din says hoarsely.

"Most people hate the Empire, anyway. You must know _someone_ willing to help. You can't seriously be giving up on your foundling." Boba challenges.

"I'M NOT!" Din shouts. "I'm not," he adds, voice cracking.

Boba turns around. "Then let's think of a plan to get your kid back." 

Din had managed to put on his helmet while Boba's back was turned.

"Why do you care?" Din asks, standing up.

"Because we made a deal. I intend to keep my end of the agreement." Boba shoots back.

"Maybe while it suits you. How can I trust you?"

"Maybe you can't, Mandalorian. But I could've left you stranded on Tython. I didn't. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I do have a sense of honor. I intend to help you bring back your foundling."

Din considered these words for a moment. Boba Fett was truly his only option. Despite being somewhat skeptical of Boba, he seemed to earnestly want to hold up his part of the deal. 

"I'll need you to take me to Nevarro, then," Din says, a newfound sense of determination running through him. "I need to call in a favor."

Din wasn't quite sure how, but he knew that someway, somehow, despite the odds, he would bring back his son or die trying.


End file.
